


Greetings, your Thickness

by Rreidznor



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, hal's pepperoni nipples, i had haljay vibes, improper use of a drawing tablet by drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rreidznor/pseuds/Rreidznor
Summary: hal is impressedjason has iridescent wings and tentacles in the assthe normal art you find everywhere
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Greetings, your Thickness

**Author's Note:**

> edited a bit because i was cringe
> 
> i saw the title text on twitter and thought it was funny


End file.
